Ranma and Digimon challenge fic
by storyreader21
Summary: This is my Ranma and Digimon challenge fic.


**Hey, Here is the challenge as a seperate challenge fic. I do not own Digimon or Ranma 1/2 (this is one of the two challenge fics that do not have a starting chapter)**

 **Challenge: Digital Ranma**

 **Ranma has had enough of everything, with the failed wedding the last straw. He leaves Nerima with no one knowing, after ending all engagements, though the Nerima Wrecking Crew keels searching. While he is gone he somehow, and how is up to you, ends up in the past, is cured of the nekoken, and has his cursed form changed into a female digimon. More specifically a Gatomon, and is no longer water activated.** **Luckily, his hatred of the original curse is due to how everyone who knows treats him, and while around people who do not know she actually enjoys it, since it allows her to get away from his problems.**

 **Ranma/Gatomon never serves Miyotismon, and is friends with both Wizardmon, and a young Kari Kamiya, who are the only ones to know her secret, and treats him/her nice. Ranma eventually hides out as Gato, Kari's pet cat that no one knows is a digimon. Only going out as a male rarely. She helps Kari get stronger, although they hide that fact.**

 **During the invasion they do not know who Miyotismon is** **after, but realize when they find out that the time they have spent together has made Kari, Ranma's human partner.**

 **When the group head back to the digital world to fight the dark masters, the Nerima Wrecking crew watch what happens, in the area that can be seen from the sky as Kari and Ranma/Gatomon reveal just what they can do. Unfortunately during the trip something happens that forces Ranma to reveal his human form. The digidestined accept, except for Tai, who takes a while since he is in big brother mode, however the Nerima Wrecking Crew using an Amazon artifact, manages to get to the Digital World, and confront Ranma and Kari, who refuse to return/let Ranma return to that life. They eventually agree to a truce until the dark masters are defeated.**

 **A little later, while trying to get some peace from the Nerima group, Kari and Ranma are alone while everyone else is asleep, and Kari says that she wishes she could become a digimon like Ranma does. Unknown to both of them** **a digimon gnome (from the tamers season) is nearby, and grants the wish making it so that Kari becomes the same species as Ranma, a Gatomon and changes the same way.**

 **The two of them keep it secret at first, and train Kari up to Ranma's level, which is actually easy due to digimon being made of data, and therefore can transfer, or modify data, giving Kari a high learning curve until she is Ranma's level when it equals out.** **Once that happens they fight together shocking everyone. Especially when they both digivolve together.**

 **However while they are training/staying together, they end up falling in love, which luckily for them among digimon which they can both become, same gender pairings are accepted, since they can reproduce by sharing data in a specific way hence all female digimon species.**

 **Sometime after they learn about the great reformatting at the end of the season, but before leaving the digital world Ranma and Kari, decide they don't want to deal with the Nerima Wrecking Crew after they leave and the truce ends. So they talk** **to Gennai to find out if they can survive in the digital world during the reformatting, as digimon, and after discovering that they can as long as they remain digimon until it ends in a few years, convince him to help them come up with something to tell the Nerima Wrecking Crew to get them to leave them there. Either that they have to remain due to all Digimon having to, and them being part digimon means they have to as well, or something else. Though they do tell the digidestined the real reason.**

 **After much convincing they agree, and they leave them there during the great reformatting. Leaving it open for a sequel of your choice to take place during the next season (the one that starts off with the dark emporer attack).**

* * *

 **Requirements:**

 **Ranma becomes female gatomon and partners with Kari**

 **Ranma, as a gatomon is friends with Kari and Wizardmon, but does not serve Miyotismon**

 **Ranma hides out as Kari's pet cat**

 **Something happens to force Ranma to reveal himself in the digital world**

 **Over protective Big Brother Tai**

 **Nerima Wrecking Crew following to digital world during the dark masters arc.**

 **Temporary truce until defeat of Dark Masters**

 **Kari gaining the same digimon form as Ranma**

 **Kari being Ranma's equal before the end**

 **Ranma/Kari pairing**

 **Ranma and Kari decide to live in the digital world with Gennai's help.**

 **Recommended:**

 **As digimon Ranma and Kari have each other's children carried by both (one for each mother)**

 **Eventual sequel**

 **Just as Kari is Ranma's human partner Ranma is Kari's human partner**

 **Tendo bashing (except Kasumi)**

 **Hibiki bashing**

 **Amazon bashing**

 **Saotome Bashing (both Gemma and Nodoka, but not Ranma)**

 **Rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew bashing**

 **Thanks**


End file.
